My Iris
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Esta historia refleja el pasado de Folsense, el romance de Anthony y Sophia, como empezó todo y como terminó...


_Esta es mi primera historia de la saga de juegos del "Profesor Layton"; va a ir centrada en el segundo juego "La caja de Pandora", en la trágica historia de amor entre Anthony y Sophia. Espero que esta historia guste y bueno un review nunca viene mal :3_

* * *

><p>Hay una leyenda, sobre un pueblo fantasma, que durante 50 años estuvo bajo una maldición, ya que, se decía que habitaba un vampiro y a lo largo de esos años, el pueblo seguía completamente igual, ajeno al mundo moderno. Detrás de todo esto, hay una historia que nunca fue contada, una historia de amor entre dos jóvenes, y sobre esto va a tratar la historia…<p>

_(Anthony POV)_

-¡Te queda estupendo Anthony!-dijo mi padre al verme con el nuevo traje que me había comprado especialmente para el baile de esta noche.

-Demasiado elegante para mí…-dije resoplando; en realidad sí que me gustaba el traje, pero no me apetecía nada salir esta noche al baile, y menos porque mi padre no para de insistirme en que debo conocer a una bella mujer, ya que, se está haciendo mayor y yo soy el heredero de su fortuna y futuro Duque de Folsense. Yo opino, que no necesito a ninguna mujer a mi lado, sé llevar las cosas solo, además, nunca me he enamorado y dudo que lo vaya a hacer ahora.

-Tonterías, he gastado mucho por ello, no me vale que ahora reproches porque te sea "demasiado elegante"-se burló mi padre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se paró, y de repente, se puso serio-Espero que en diez minutos ya estés listo, los invitados no tardarán.-y así, salió de mi habitación de un portazo.

Así es mi padre, tiene grandes cambios de humor, hasta se podría decir que es una persona falsa, no conmigo, pero mi hermano pequeño y él se la pasan discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo. A la hora de comer y cenar, es muy incómodo, se sienta cada uno en una punta de la mesa, que es bastante ancha, y ni se miran. El sonido de alguien llamándome, me hizo volver a la realidad:

-¿Sr Anthony? ¿Se puede?-preguntó una de las sirvientas del castillo detrás de la puerta.

-Sí sí, adelante-le abrí la puerta, y la mujer prosiguió-Está empezando a venir mucha gente ¿le falta mucho?

-¿Ya? Pero si no son las nueve…-los invitados empezaron a venir antes de la hora, seguramente mi padre habrá adelantado la fiesta.

-Sí, su padre le ruega que baje de inmediato-respondió la sirvienta con un par de mantas recién lavadas. Yo suspiré y terminé de peinarme:-Ya voy…

Salí de mi habitación, que pega directamente con un pasillo largo y da a las escaleras principales, donde está el baile. A lo lejos, pude ver a mi padre hablando con cuatro hombres que al parecer eran bastante grotescos y ricos, me acerqué, cuando mi padre me vio, sonrió y con orgullo les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Miren señores, este es mi querido hijo, el heredero de Folsense, Anthony-yo solamente sonreí timido.

-Esa melena rubia la ha sacado de su madre ¿verdad Herzen?-comentó uno de los tres hombres, observándome detenidamente, como si me examinara.-Sí… y aunque parezca mentira, sigue soltero-ante esto, sentí una apuñalada en el corazón, ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Me puse serio, se dieron cuenta y me despedí cortésmente con la escusa de que necesitaba ir al baño.

"¿Por qué tiene que ponerme en evidencia? ¿Por qué habla sin pensar? No se da cuenta de nada, ni me escucha…"

Sin darme cuenta de adonde miraba, choqué con alguien sin querer:

-Perdona, que torpe soy-dijo una voz femenina con nerviosismo, que llegó a mis oídos en cuestión de segundos.-No, no, perdóname, estaba en mis pensamientos y no miraba hacia donde iba-me disculpé; levanté la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, una muchacha que parecía de mi edad, bella y elegante, me miraba con cara preocupada.-¿Seguro?-volvió a preguntarme, yo sin darme cuenta, me quede sin habla, pero nuevamente proseguí-Sí, tranquila-le sonreí-¿Eres un poco joven para estar aquí no crees?-le pregunté y ella me miró vacilante-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted-me reí-Cierto.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Soy Sophia, fui invitada por mi padre involuntariamente-confesó la joven-Y por ahora solo he andado perdida en este enorme lugar.

-Si quieres podría enseñarte los al rededores-ella me miró como si estuviera loco-¿Acaso vives aquí?-preguntó.-Sí, soy Anthony Herzen, hijo del culpable de quien organizó esta fiesta-nos reímos y seguidamente dijo sorprendida-¿Debo arrodillarme?-bromeó haciendo que me riera-Exactamente eso, ya puedes ir empezando-le seguí el juego. Ella se rió con suavidad, la encontré bastante atractiva, y con una hermosa sonrisa…


End file.
